This invention is based on a brake pressure control valve for a hydraulic brake system. Brake pressure control valves having a control bushing, a control slide and a travel simulator, intended for displacing the control slide and containing at least one spring, are well known. In a brake pressure control valve according to British Patent No. 2,128,279 A, the travel simulator comprises a conically shaped spring having a thick end which is engaged by an actuating tappet and a thinner end which points toward the control slide. The spring serves to displace the control slide and compensates for errors in alignment between the paths of movement of the control slide and actuating tappet. A disadvantage is that depending on how the spring is compressed, the direction in which it acts extends obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the control slide in an unpredictable manner. As a result, not only displacement forces but unpredictable shear forces as well act upon the control slide. These shear forces cause frictional resistance and hence prevent precise metering of the pressures, especially at low brake pressures.